Field Of Innocence
by Ita-chan18
Summary: When Sasuke's young son asks about his long since gone mother, Sasuke is forced to deal with the mistakes of the past as he, and a few others tell the boy a story that starts out sweetly, and ends in tragedy. For love never goes as planned. "When love is at its best, one loves so much that he cannot forget."
1. Prologue

**Field of Innocence**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Written By: Itachan18**

**Prologue:**

**A/n: Yes, I know. I really shouldn't be uploading this when i got other things to work on, but I just had to re-do this. It is a tie-in with my Still Worth Fighting For(Someday) universe, but this can be read competely seperate. Also, for those who have read the book If I stay and the sequel Where She Went, I'm making this sort of the same format. In other words, this story will alternate between the flashbacks, and the present time line because this is at the core Sasuke, and a variant of other people, telling the story. Anyways, I'm warning you now, this does deal with Ocs. So, there's ya warning. Anyways..Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story, plot, any and all ocs. Everything else belongs to Masashi-sensei!**

_**"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."- From an Irish Headstone**_

It was another tiring day at the Police Force for Sasuke. Every day just seemed to drag on, and on with no real point. The world seemed almost too at peace, and crime has been always so low. Nothing to do but keep logs, and headcount of the prisoners that were there, or release them. Usually the ones that were in the prison anymore were the usual petty drunk that was kept overnight. A thief being held for a few days. A graffiter that defaced a monument.

But it was work. It was something to do. Something to keep his mind off all his other worries. The only thing he had to look forward to was going home to Hitomu at the end of the day, and even that seemed like a chore sometimes.

Hitomu was getting older fast. Faster than Sasuke would have liked. The older the boy got, the more and more Sasuke was reminded of the one he lost. He didn't think it was possible to love anyone outside his family this much to still feel their absence even as each year, but he could still feel Izami's quiet a bit. It was almost too painful to bear at times, but he stayed strong for the sake of his son. Because his son needed him. And if there was one thing he refused to let down, it was his son...

"Dad, welcome home." Sasuke wondered, for a moment, when Hitomu had stopped calling him "Daddy", but then shook his head as he sighed, and looked around his son. He could sense other people in the house." Uncle Tachi brought over Nobo-kun, and Nakumi-kun over to play. I didn't think you'd mind."Sasuke looked back at Hitomu, and shook his head.

"No. Not entirely." Hitomu nodded, moving out of the way for his father to enter. Sasuke entered without hesitation. Hitomu was closely following his heels.

"Well, would ya look who it is!" Tachi exclaimed, smiling widely as Sasuke entered the room. Sasuke looked at him, and nodded slightly.

"How are you, Tachi?"

"Ya know, we've known each other long enough, I would think that would be enough to get ya to respect me just a little." Sasuke was about to reply, but stopped when it became clear that Tachi's attention had become focused on his nephew."Hey, Little Man, did you talk to your father?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and then glanced behind him at his now blushing, suddenly bashful, seven year old son.

"Is there something you want to ask? You can ask me anything." Hitomu looked over at his uncle, and then at his father with a reproachful expression. Sasuke hated when his boy got that expression. It always meant that there was something on his mind that Sasuke probably didn't want to answer.

"I want to know about Mommy." Hitomu said slowly. He had only been able to get so much from his uncle, and it didn't seem like enough.

Sasuke had a visible reaction. He stiffened slightly, and he could almost feel the beginnings of a panic attack. Out of all the questions, this was the last one he expected his son to ask. He knew eventually he would be asked about his mother, but it felt so soon...

"Well...She was...Something else..." Sasuke said simply, straightening out, and sitting down in a near by chair. Out of all the damn questions to be asked...

"Uncle Tachi says she was pretty, and she loved you very much." Sasuke smiled, and half-chuckled slightly.

"I supposed. Don't know why she loved me so much." Sasuke replied without thinking.

"Why do you say that, Dad?" Sasuke looked over at Hitomu, his eyes shining with curiosity. Sasuke sucked in a breath, and looked away with a furrowed expression.

"Because...I brought your mother nothing but trouble since the day we met until she died. If we had never met-"

"You know, If Izami-chan heard you talkin' that way, she would slap you into next week." Tachi said as if he were talking about the weather. Sasuke felt a wave of irritation, and then looked over at the older Sato man, who just smiled at him care freely."It's true." He said with a shrug. Sasuke scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"He's not completely off, ya know." Sasuke felt another wave of irritation as he heard Kakashi's voice call out to him. Sasuke looked up, scowling.

"You're here too?" Kakashi nodded, taking a seat next to Sasuke."Why?" He questioned in a hard tone. Kakashi looked at him, and shrugged.

"I was bored, and I was in the area." Kakashi explained, as if there was nothing wrong with him just randomly dropping by. Sasuke wanted to open to his mouth, and say something, but his son beat him to the punch...

"Daddy?" Hitomu called out to his father in annoyance, his eyebrows furrowed.

Sasuke looked back at Hitomu the moment he spoke to him in that voice. The moment he called out to him in that childish way he missed much more than he ever thought he would miss it.

"Hitomu?"

"I want to know about Mommy. I want to know what you can tell me." He said impatiently.

"I wouldn't know everything..."Sasuke voiced apologetically. Kakashi looked at him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here. I can fill in the blank spaces." He could almost hear the smugness in Kakashi's voice. Sasuke sighed, and looked at Hitomu, who was smirking up at him. Why did he feel like this was all going to be one big mistake.

"Besides, it'll be good to talk about her. It's Hitomu-kun's mother. He needs to know about her."Kakashi said simply, and Sasuke knew he was right. It was just hard to re-visit the past. The past that was so filled with mistakes. Recounting all that would just remind him of what he could have done differently...

"You really want to know?" He questioned, looking at Hitomu who nodded with a wide grin."Everything? Even the bad parts?" He questioned, to which Hitomu just nodded, and grinned again.

"I want to know everything." Sasuke sighed slightly, looking at the ceiling for a moment, and then looking at Hitomu with a slight smile, landing a hand on top of his head, and ruffling it slightly.

"Alright, for you, I'll tell you everything. Right from the beginning..." Hitomu grinned. Sasuke just sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he thought of where to properly begin...


	2. And So, We begin

** Chapter One: And So We Begin...**

_**"I told him a story of two people. Two people who shouldn't have met, and who didn't like each other much when they did, but who found they were the only two people in the world who could possibly have understood each other." ― Jojo Moyes**_

Izami was just six years old when she came to The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The reason was apparently by a mixture of her own strange request, and her father wanting his child to become stronger. Her family was filled with people with great skill, but she had somehow missed out on that part.

The six year old didn't really mind the move. SHe would still be allowed to see her family on occasion. She mostly knew that by having her ninja life in the Leaf, she would have dual citizenship, and she rather liked the thought of having something nobody else had in the family. Her two brothers, her twin Tachi, and her older brother, Hikaru, had chosen to stay behind in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, their home village.

It was just Izami, and her parents escorting the young child to the village since both had school to attend. Somehow, Izami felt better knowing that it was just her parents, and herself for once.

As they neared the gates, Izami's eyes flickered to her parents. The stoic, handsome face with dark green eyes that matched her own, and dark brown hair belonged to that of her father. The one who always treated her like a task he'd rather not have, but she knew, on some level, that he cared about her. Or at least, that's what her mother always told her when Izami complained.

At the thought of her mother, Izami's green eyes flickered to the soft, pale, beautiful face with light blue eyes, eyes like her two brothers eyes, light brown hair with a slight spikiness, like the young child's hair, that belonged to her mother. The same mother that while she tried to show a happy face, and treat her children the same, was emotionally distant.

At that time, she wished either one of them would just say something, anything. Anything was better than the silence she had endured for the last few hours. Izami hated silence. Just something was better than this utter silence that just screamed about the situation at hand.

Izami sighed heavily when neither said anything. SHe looked at the ground with a bit of a sad expression. Of course, that is when someone said something to break the awkward silence.

"Izami, raise your head, and wipe that look from your face. You're a Sato. Start acting like one." Her father spoke sternly, as he often did, and cut Izami a sharp look.

The tone didn't totally bother Izami. She had heard it alot, wether it be directed at her or someone else, she had heard the stern tone enough times to no longer be bothered by it. However, she did do as she was told, as always. She simply nodded as she adopted the confident, open smile that she was used to painting on her face.

Her father seemed content with his usually head strong daughter's unusual compliance, and looked foreward. Nothing else was said as they went through security, and into the village.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izami wasn't sure what to think of the small glimpses she caught of Kohona. People bustled every which way. A mixture of ninja and civilian,old, young, groups, singles, every type of person seemed to be going somewhere. Some talked, while others seemed blissfully happy ignoring the young Sato child would catch glimpses of children her age, about five years old, loitering around in groups either with what Izami assumed to be their families, or a group of friends.

Smells came from every which way that ranged from the sweet smells of roses, to the spicy smell of orange chicken to the sweet smells of nature. Her eyes flickered back to her parents, and then to the shinobi leading them to the Hokage Tower, before looking at her feet again.

It was another ten minutes of walking before they reached the tower. Izami was glad to have reached the building. Not because she was tired, though that was part of the reason, but because she just wanted the day to be over. The two shinobi lead the small family into the tower without saying much, like the trip there had been.

Izami's eyes took in everything she saw. The hallways were rounded, like some sort of maze. A pale tan carpet beneath their feet, red lining, and then dark green walls followed by an of-white ceiling. Each door was wooden, and left their original light brown color. The only door that was different was one that was painted red. One of the shinobi knocked, stepping back as they waited for a reply.

"Come in, please!" Came the sound of an older, but kind voice just a few moments later.

Izami sucked in a breath, tensing up, though she couldn't be sure why she was suddenly so tense. perhaps it was due to the fact that now that they stood in front of the Hokage's office, it was suddenly real. She was really going through with this whole ordeal. It suddenly hit her that she would be separated from her family, and would be placed in the care of a stranger, someone she didn't even know. That scared her more than the thought of being separated from her family, and she couldn't even explain to herself why it was that way.

However, the shinobi that had led them there to the Hokage office had opened the door, and was waiting for the family to enter. Izami's father had entered, but Izami, in her distress, had stayed frozen, looking inside the room with a look of fright. Her mother looked at her daughter, worried because her child looked so frightened. Not that she could blame her child. This whole thing was taxing on the family as well. Wether Izami knew that, or understood it, was another story in itself. However, her mother seemingly put away her own fears and doubts, and patted her daughter's back. SHe was both comforting her distressed child, and gently moving Izami further into the room so she wouldn't be holding anyone up.

As they entered the room, Izami took in what she saw. The room was circular, pale walls with pale floors with a pale ceiling. Windows lined everywhere around the room, letting in alot of light. Izami's eyes eventually settled on a rather large desk in the center of the room where an old man with a red kimono on that was under a white haori. His dark eyes took in the appearance of the family that had just stepped into the room. His eyes seemed to focus on Izami, making her feel uncomfortable, but she held her composure.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for welcoming my family and I into your village." Izami's father and mother bowed, leaving Izami shocked. She had never seen her father bow to anyone before, but she took that as her cue, and quickly bowed before straightening out her posture. The hokage smiled slightly, and nodded.

"I have to say, I am surprised by the request. Are you sure this is the best arrangement?"

It was an obvious statement made by the older man. It was very rare that a shinobi from another village, another land, had agreed, and made arrangements for their child to live, and be taught shinobi ways of that village, without any family ties, or political if the Cloud and Leaf were relatively peaceful with one another, it was still a strange request.

Izami could only imagine what would be said next. It would be nothing more than the adults making arrangements for her. Living, school, medical, and other such things. Things, she would rather not hear. Not pay attention to because she knew it would only bore her to death. Her mind quickly tuned out what the adults were saying, and began to focus more on her surroundings.

The windows the room let her see some of the outside world around her. Some windows allowed her to see people entering or leaving or passing by the building. Some were obviously shinobi while others were civilians. Another window she'd be staring at the green leaves of the trees around the tower. Another window, and she saw the red, rounded roofs of the Hokage Tower.

Izami's eyes took in the appearance of the shinobi in the room. One a tall man with pale skin, dark hair, and pale, pupiless eyes. He wore a robe, and a stern expression. The one beside him was a handsome man who looked no older than twenty. He had dark colored eyes that were the color of charcoal with pale skin, and dark brown hair. He had a care-free grin on his face, and had on a dark blue shirt with matching pants. His hands were in his pocket. He looked at Izami, and winked playfully. Izami blushed, and rested her head against her mother's chest, still ignoring what they were talking about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I may be giving my child up to you guys for the moment being, but I want reassurance that you aren't going to stick her with someone incompetent of raising her." Her father's tone was harsh, accusatory in a way as he spoke to the Hokage. His arms crossed over his chest. Izami glanced at him, slightly red from embarrassment. Did her father have to be rude to the leader of the village that his daughter was going to live in? Couldn't he be just a little respectful?

The Hokage gave a slightly exhausted sigh, but nodded. This was one of the many reason they so rarely accepted transfer requests. Often, families got this way, and tended to be a bit overprotective of their child. His dark eyes flickered to the child for a moment, and then at her parents.

"Trust me when I say I have thought of the perfect person to raise her, and over see her training." The Hokage said simply, hoping to pacify Izami's father.

"This person better be the best. I want proof." Her father, stubborn as ever, crossed his arms over his chest. The Hokage gave a slightly strained smile as he gave a slight nod of the head.

"You'll have all the proof you need in just a moment, Sato-san." It was less than ten seconds after those words were uttered that a cloud of smoke appeared in the room.

What came out of the smoke was a tall man with spiky sliver hair, his face concealed by what looked like a dog mask. He wore a white flak jacket with no sleeves, just straps going over the shoulders. He wore a black shirt under that that was also sleeveless, black pants, and arm guards that covered most of what would have been unprotected other wise. He bowed on one knee the Hokage, only raising when the Hoakge had asked him.

"Is this the person?" Izami's father questioned, his green eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to decode who the person was that stood beside the Hokage.

"Yes. Why don't you remove your mask Kakashi-san." Izami looked out of the corner of her eyes as her parents both seemed to tense up slightly.

She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. She had never seen her parents intimidated before. Izami then looked back at the obviously important person that stood beside the Hokage, the mask now removed, but half his face was still obscured, one of his eyes were even covered. Izami eyed him doubtfully, and then looked at her parents, who at that point had relaxed.

Izami then looked back at the person again. Kakashi,she suddenly remembered. This was Kakashi. A name so familiar, and yet so foreign to her at the same time.

"Who are you?" She found herself questioning doubtfully. The person, Kakashi, smiled slightly.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, and I will be the person taking care of you." He said bluntly, though a slightly bright tone to his words. Izami just looked at him doubtfully, some form of doubt was starting to take place in her gut.

"Well, you out did yourself. I have to say, this is a surprise." Izami glanced at her father, who geninually looked surprised, and pleased at the same time.

Izami looked back at Kakashi doubtfully as he continued to smile beneath his hidden features. He didn't look all that impressive. He looked like some werido to her. Espically with that hair of his.

"I've heard of the many things you've done. You're really something else." Her mother said in a very happy tone, almost like a reporter getting to interview her idol.

Kakashi looked over from Izami to her parents.

"Well, thank you. " And with that stated, her parents each took turns asking him questions, which he answered without faltering.

Izami had to give him credit for not being intimidated, like most people seemed to be when it came to her father. In fact, Kakashi was acting like he was talking to an old friend.

When everything was said, and done, Izami left the room with Kakashi, and her parents. They were going to get her settled into her new home. Izami hated the way it sounded in her mind. What was the point in trying to make her comfortable when she knew it was only temporary?

She glanced up at Kakashi, who then looked at her with a small smile. Even though his face was hidden, Izami could still tell that he was smiling at her. Izami scowled, and looked away. This was all too awkward.


	3. Kakashi Hatake

**Chapter Three: Kakashi Hatake**

**"The only rock I know that stays steady, the only institution I know that works, is the family."Lee Iacocca**

Sasuke sighed as he momentarily stopped telling the story. Sasuke never knew that simply telling a story could have such an impact emotionally on him. Sure, Izami had told him alot about her early days, but she hadn't opened too much, and he had to make do with what he had heard, and what he knew from others, to piece together the story. But it was like he was hitting a spot in him that he didn't think he could hit. He sighed again, rubbing at his temples. Why the hell was this still so hard to do?

Hitomu sighed impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know the struggle that his father was going through, and he was finally getting to know something about his mother. It was nice...Until his father stopped talking, and that frustrated him to hell.

"Why did you stop?" Hitomu complained.

Sasuke looked at him. It was like he was finally coming back to the present, and he realized how frustrating this would be to his son. Sasuke then glanced at Kakashi, who chuckled slightly, and at Tachi, who seemed rather interested in what was being said.

"I can't believe she actually thought my hair was that strange." Kakashi commented with another chuckle, touching his hair for a second before dropping his hand back down into his lap.

"No offense, but I kinda thought the same at first." Tachi added with a laugh. Kakashi looked at him, and then shrugged slightly.

"I was never told that it was her idea to come." Kakashi sounded geniually surprised. Not that Sasuke blamed him. When Izami told him the same thing, he looked at her as if she had grown a third eye.

"Yeah. Something like that. I don't really remember how it went since it was so long ago." Tachi spoke fast, dismissively. Kakashi nodded, and then there was silence for a few moments.

"Wait, so are we gonna continue the story? I wanna know more." Hitomu questioned, eyebrows furrowing together.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing at his neck. Why did he agree to this? Oh. Yeah. Because his son inherited his mother's damn stubbornness, and would bug him to hell and back until Sasuke relented. He was about to call it quits for the day, but Kakashi seemed to pick up on Sasuke's dour mood.

"If you don't want to, I can always continue it." Kakashi spoke up with a slight kindness to his tone that bugged Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at him regardless, and shrugged. He didn't feel like hearing a bunch of whining anyways.

"If that's what you want to do, be my guest." Sasuke sat back in his chair, straightening out his posture. Hitomu grinned, laughing slightly as he crawled over to his dad, and laid a head against him as he looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to continue with the story.

Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke, and then nodded as he leaned back slightly to contuine on with the story.

"So...Where were we? Ah right..."

**~.~.~.~.~**

It took less than two hours to get Izami settled into her new room in Kakakshi Hatake's apartment. Her room was small with a window on the west side that was currently letting in plenty of light. A rather large bed with plain white sheets was in the center of the room. There was a door on the right side of the room that was the closet. Izami's parents had hung up her clothes in there, and sat her underwear and other such things in a dresser that Kakakshi had placed in there.

A small bookcase was in the room where Izami's books where. A few pictures had been set up in the room to make it more comfortable, and then her parents left. A hug from her mother, and her father looked at her with what she thought was sadness for a moment before they were both gone.

"Are you hungry? I can cook something up, and then we can get to know each other a bit. What do you like to eat?" Kakashi asked, trying to lighten the mood. Izami glanced up at Kakashi, and then shrugged, feeling a bit timid." You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to bite." He joked, ruffling her hair. Izami scowled, looking down at her feet.

"I'm not afraid, and some beef stir fry sounds good." She mumbled. Kakashi felt some relief that she finally spoke. That she finally said something. That was a step in the right direction.

"That's pretty easy. Come on, I'll show you where the kitchen is, and then I can start some dinner for us. Do you like crunchy rolls?"

"It's ok." She answered with a shrug. Kakashi looked at her a moment longer, and then nodded.

"Hmm, ok. I guess I can cook those too. Won't be too much trouble if I start now." Izami nodded stiffly, feeling herself warm up to the strange man rather fast.

Dinner was made rather fast, as Kakashi had said, and soon the two were sitting across from one another. Izami began eating while Kakashi looked at her, trying to think of a way to make her more comfortable. He knew all too well what it felt like being separated from one's own parents. Though, her arrangement wouldn't be as permanent as his own separation was...

"So, what kinds of things do you like?" He asked as he began eating to shake away the thoughts he was beginning to have. He locked those memories away in the place in his mind he always swore to never go in, and continued to focus on Izami.

"Hmm, I like to play. My brother, Tachi, and I would play alot. We'd play ninja." Izami's cheeks burned from embarrassment as she realized how stupid the admission sounded, considering who she was talking to, but she couldn't bring herself to care very much as she continued.

"Tachi and I liked to watch our brother, Hikaru, train too. He's a genius. At least that's what everyone back home said. They said that he was a type of genius that only showed up once in a life time and Tachi is just as smart too. Tachi's alot different than Hikaru though. Hikaru's kinda mean to me, but Tachi and I get along pretty well. I like to read too. I mostly like comics, but those are a bit easier. I don't really like reading the things on the boring stuff like charka, and ninjutsu, and useful things like Papa likes me to read. Those things read like a computer manual, and it's very boring. I like stuff with stories, and I guess that's why comics are so fun reading. If I wasn't training to be a ninja though, I'd probably want to study flowers. I like flower arrangements, and figuring what looks good together, and what it means. I used to go over to Mimi's Flowers in the Cloud, and watch Miyuki-san make the arrangements. Sometimes she'd let me help, and that was pretty fun."

"So...I'm guessing becoming a ninja wasn't your first idea?" Kakashi concluded. Izami shook her head.

"No. I have talents. They may not be showing right now, but I know I have talent. What's the use in letting such talents go to waste? I'd rather become a ninja. It seems fun." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her comment. It sounded more like something that had been ingrained into her mind, but he didn't say anything to call her out on it." So, what about you? You've had me tell you all this stuff about me. I think it's only fair that you tell me some stuff about you." Kakashi looked at her in surprise, and then shrugged slightly.

"Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm currently nineteen, and an ANBU. I like reading when I have the time off. Hmm, I think that's all you really should know about me." Izami raised an eyebrow.

"That was hardly anything at all!" She yelled, scowling again. Kakashi just smirked at her.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. You'll be staying here quite a while, so I think that's a good introduction." Izami pursed her lips, and began eating at her dinner. Kakashi smirked, and shook his head as he continued to eat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why should I have to go bed? It's only eight thirty." Izami complained, crossing her arms. Kakashi sighed. He'd been having this same argument for the past five minutes.

"It's time to go to bed. You'll need a full rest tomorrow. We're going to get some blood tests done, and make sure you're ok for training, and then we'll be heading over to the Academy to get you enrolled, and there'll be paper work, and all kinds of-"

"I still don't understand why I have to go bed so early. At home, I don't go to bed until way later than this. I don't go to bed until like midnight sometimes."

"I bet you did that against your parents' wishes too, huh?" Izami's burning cheeks were all the confirmation that Kakashi needed."Believe me, I sleep very lightly. I'll be able to tell if you even move out of your bed to go to the bathroom. Last thing I want is to have a fight to get you up. So, get your pajamas on, and get into that bed." Izami pursed her lips, and then sighed.

"Ok. Fine. Whatever." Kakashi sighed as he turned to leave the room. He cast one last glance at her before leaving the room, closing the door behind him as he waited for her to call him so he could tuck her in to bed.

It took less than ten minutes before Izami cracked the door open with a sullen expression. She was dressed in an overly long, blue t-shirt, and black pants underneath. Her shoulder length, light brown hair was loose around her thin shoulders.

"I can't get up on that stupid bed." Kakashi sighed, and walked into the room, helping her up, and then attempted to tuck her, but she snatched the covers from him, causing him to be mildly surprised again."I can do it myself." With that said, she tucked the covers around her, and then crossed her arms as she cast a glare towards Kakashi. The ANBU sighed heavily, and then shook his head.

"Look, this arrangement isn't necessarily easy for me either, ok? But if you laid off the butt-face routine, it could be much easier for the both of us. If you just give this a chance, I'm sure you'll find it that it's not as bad as you think it is."

"I never said it was bad. Can you go? I'm tired." Kakashi sighed, and stood up.

"Ok. Well good night." Izami nodded curtly, closing her eyes as she went to bed. Kakashi gave her one last look as he paused by the door. After the moment was over, he shut off the light, and closed the door behind him.

_Just give it time, Kakashi. She's not used to you, or this place. She's adjusting to living in a new place with someone she doesn't even know. Just give her time. She's only testing you. Just give her time._

A familiar voice told him in his head. Sighing, Kakashi laid down in his own bed to go to bed.


End file.
